CIEL REACTS TO M RATED FANFICS!
by meganeryoshka56
Summary: Ciel yang iseng-iseng pengen buka Rated M Fanfics, dibuat kapok oleh kelakuannya sendiri! RnR?


**CIEL REACTS TO: RATED M FANFICS!**

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

* * *

Malam yang gelap, di kamar yang gelap, 2 orang pria berada di satu kamar yang terkunci, membicarakan 'sesuatu' yang tabuu dan salah satu pria yang muda, menolak. Entah kenapa pria yang lain hanya berkata "tidak apa-apa… tidak ada yang lihat..". Mereka merasakan panasnya hasrat pada malam hari.

.

.

.

.

**HAYO, SITU MIKIRIN YAOI KAN? KETAUAN KOK HEUHEUHEUHEU *?***

.

.

**SIP, AUTHOR ISENG BIKIN OPENING GITU KARENA PENGEN ALIHIN PEMIKIRAN KALIAN AJA KOK. AHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI.**

.

.

* * *

Kejadian ini bermulai pada siang hari saat Ciel sedang iseng-iseng main fesbuk dan buka fenfikshien dot net. Awalnya ia membaca Fic Rated T, tapi, secara iseng *?* mumpung Sebastian ga ada, Ciel baca Fic Rated M.

"_Gue kan cowok, wajar dong." _Batinnya.

.

REACTION PART 1: AWAL CERITA

Ciel yang udah siap untuk jadi laki sejati *?*, Malam-malam ia buka Fic Rated M sambil minum Es Cendol yang ia beli tadi siang didepan mansionnya (emang ada ya?).

"_Tch, ga ada apa-apanya kok. Gini rated M? ga salah ya? Hahahahaha!"_ pikirnya lagi. Jangan salah nak, fic Rated M itu berbahaya.

* * *

REACTION PART 2: PERTEMUAN TAK SENGAJA

Ciel khusyuk banget nyeruputin Es Cendolnya sambil ngebaca Fic M itu.

"_Mumpung ga ada yang liat nih, heuheuheuheu *?*" batinnya lagi._

* * *

REACTION PART 3: IH PANAS NIH.

Ciel yang lagi minum Esnya, hamper terbelalak. Karena ia mencapai bagian 'hampir' puncak.

"_Set dah, ini kenapa buka-bukaan? Wi~h, asik nih."_ MESUM KAU NAK. TOBAT NAK. TOBAT.

* * *

REACTION PART 4: KISSU KISSU~

"_oh, A-kyun" _

"_B-chuan.."_

_*chu*_

"WTF?! APAAN NEH?!" teriak Ciel dikamar.

Ciel tengok kanan kiri, untung Sebastian ga kebangun.

"tapi asik juga nih, kira-kira Lizzy mau gak ya digituin?" gumam Ciel.

OMAIGAT! PLIS! LAKUKAN! GUE NONTON DISINI! *pecinta CieLizzy*

* * *

REACTION PART 5: ah~ kimochiiii~ *?*

"_k-kimochi!"_

Ciel Cuma bisa bernafas tersengal-sengal disini. _Omaigat, ini fic kayaknya suram_.

Muka ciel dan Laptopnya hampir bersentuhan_. Dikit lagi mas, tempelin muke lu aja kalo masih ga keliatan._

Ciel yang keasikan sambil ngeblush dan ketawa-ketawa sendiri kayak orang aneh, liatin monitor sambil senyam-senyum. Diam-diam teriakin "ih! Jijik!" padahal dalam hatinya dia bilang, "gue mau cobaaaa!"

* * *

REACTION PART 6: akhirnya selesai juga.

Ciel yang merasa sedikit lega tapi kecewa karena ficnya udah selesai. Author Cuma bisa liatin Ciel diam-diam di kolong kasurnya sambil apdet status di fesbuuk: _'Ciel abis baca fic Rated M bo'!'_. Ciel yang liatin kiri-kanan ga tenang takut ada yang ngeliatin.

"Sebastian kira-kira liatin aku ga tadi ya?" batin Ciel.

* * *

XxXxX

Omake:

Sebastian's POV:

Saya sudah melakukan segala pekerjaan dimanor. Tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan tuan muda. Dari tadi siang nampaknya ia menghindari saya. Ada apa gerangan?. Tapi Beliau dan Author berbicara tentang 'Fic Rated M'. Saya merasa penasaran dan saya pun diam-diam berkamuflase *?* dikamar Tuan Muda. Author diam-diam bersembunyi di bawah kasur sambil meletakan kamera invisible di bantal Tuan muda.

Saya dan Author menahan ketawa mati-matian sebab reaksi Tuan muda. Ah, ternyata ia membaca 'sesuatu' yang berbau hal tidak senonoh. Saya sempat terkejut ketika mendengar Tuan muda berteriak, "WTF?! APAAN NEH?!". Tapi, berkat aba-aba yang diberikan Author, maka saya berhasil menahan tawa saya dan tetap berkamuflase sampai Tuan muda tertidur.

After story:

Sebastian yang duduk di kasur Ciel dan sengaja membuat Ciel bangun. Ia tersenyum pada bocchannya tercinta itu. Bibirnya hampir menyentuh telinga Ciel, ia berbisik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**BACA FIC RATED M LAGI YUK TUAN MUDA."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"eh-tapi, ntar ada yang liat! Ga bagus lagi deh status gueh!" celoteh Ciel

"tidak apa-apa… tidak ada yang lihat." Balas Sebastian pada Ciel.

.

.

Niat buruk authorpun kembali berulah._*****_

XxXxX

END


End file.
